Lost Ways
by FlamzyButtFace
Summary: Flamepool and Firehawk's part of the prophecy is done, but what about the end of it? Will Flamepool tell her children about their part in this? Will SkyClan and BloodClan make it to the four main Clans? Just Read & Review to find out! Also, tell me about the title ! I couldn't think of anything else xD Sorry for bad summery.


**HELLLOOOOOO**

**Welcome to the second book of my most popular book~! Now, just to say, the title might change, as I can't think of anything else.**

**Well, I'ma go ahead. Hope you enjoy the story~**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile, and I'd appreciate it if you dive in at it and vote!**

**Unknown POV**

I pulled myself up to the cliff side, staring over the edge at the raging fire. How could have this happened? How? First a flood, then this? Was my Clan never supposed to happen and/or survive? I bit my lower lip and stepped back as more cats arrived. My medicine cat with her apprentice, the deputy, my three kittens, mate, a few warriors, a queen, and three apprentices. I couldn't see anyone else coming, and grew worry. I stepped back slowly, and looked to everyone.

"I'm sorry. I failed all of you. I'm so sorry." I murmured, shaking my head back and forth as a few more injured cats came. The last ones were my daylight warriors. "But, now that we're all here -" I was cut off. "Rockshade's not here!" came the voice of one of my warriors. I gulped and scanned the group, then looked over the ledge. "Sharpclaw, take Bouncefire and Tinycloud and search for Rockshade." I ordered, then continued once they ran off.

"Once those three come back, I'll send out a hunting group or two to get our strength up." I fluffed out my fur and looked to my paws. "We're moving." I listened to a few gasps, then looked to my daylight warriors. "I know you all have homes to go to, and I'm fine with that." I gave a small smile, only to find one of them approach me.

"I would like to stay with the Clan. You need all the help you can get." Harveymoon mewed, raising his head showing his collar. "Are you sure?" I asked. He gave a nod and shut his eyes. I unsheathed my claws and lashed out, cutting off the piece of fabric. "Its done." The white tom gave a heavy sigh and smiled. He trotted back to the group and stood near my mate, who was holding up his collar and threw it over the edge.

Macgyver sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave my home." he dipped his head to everyone and trotted away. "Good luck~" Everyone watched him leave and looked down to the ground. Frecklewish was about to speak when Sharpclaw and them came back with Rockshade's body. "Hes still alive, but hes terribly injured." The medicine cat apprentice rushed over to Rockshade with Echosong, then started to speak. "I'd like to stay with you all. I may not be much help on the way, but I still have a bit of hunting experience, and know many herbs."

I smiled brightly. My Clan was still strong. After flicking my tail, I decided what was going to happen. "We're going to see Firestar. Come." Tinycloud and Bouncefire held up their injured brother as the medicine cats stayed near. Cherrytail stuck to Sharpclaw while I stuck to Billystorm. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." I murmured to him, quietly. He nuzzled my neck. "Whatever you do is right, Leafstar." I smiled.

This would be a new experience for them all.

**Flamepool's POV**

I focused my energy on my two 'special' kits. I would have to tell them sooner or later about the prophecy. But I wanted to wait a while. It wouldn't be right to tell them now. They were two young. "Momma, why are you staring at me?" I heard the sweet voice of Frostpaw and snapped into focus. I smiled half-heartedly, standing up and stretching. "I just can't believe that my daughter's growing up~!" I pounced, tackling over the light colored apprentice till she cried mercy.

I stood up slowly and shook out my fur. "Anyways, do you mind telling your siblings that I'm taking you all on a hunting trip?" I purred, trotting off before getting an answer from her. Though I did hear an irritated stomp followed by a giggle.

**Frostpaw's POV**

That was just like my mother, and I couldn't help but be giggly about it. She was my Mutant Momma. After standing there for a bit, I stomped my paw, giggled, then trotted off to find each of my siblings. Skypaw and Ripplepaw were sitting together, so that was easy. Fangpaw was asleep, I knew that much. Owlpaw and Wingpaw... They would be hard to find. I gave a big sigh and looked around.

I found Wingpaw close by, standing up on the leader's high rock. Owlpaw couldn't be that far away... And I was right. I suddenly saw Owlpaw launch out from the leader's den and tackle our brother down, ending up in a little wrestle. I chuckled and flicked my tail to Skypaw. She nodded and bounded over, getting a grip of Owlpaw while I got Wingpaw, and we worked together on pulling the two apart.

"Mom wants us to go on a hunting group. Fangpaw's asleep, right?" I asked, and Wingpaw nodded. "Big teeth is curled up with Lovepaw." I giggled and nodded, trotting to the apprentices den. I passed by Boulderpaw, a great layer of blush resting on my cheeks as he brushed my side. "Oops! Sorry, Boulderpaw! I didn't mean to!" I squeaked, tail flicking.

The reddish tom just gave a small grin, letting me pass by. "No worries, Frostpaw." I melted at his cool voice, but continued into the den. And, behold, Lovepaw and Fangpaw were really curled around each other. The small she-cat was basically tucked under my brother's fangs. I giggled and nudged my brother. "C'mon, Fangy. We're going hunting." I heard him groan and watched flicker open an eye.

The tom sighed and stood up, stretching out his back. I left the den quickly, running into my mother and the rest of my siblings. _He_ was also here. I looked towards my biological father and grumbled. "I thought this would be a nice family hunt!" Flamepool gushed, pressing her side to her mate's. I lowered my head and stuck to Fangpaw's side. "Whatever, lets go." I muttered.

I trotted with my family, staying as far away as I could from Ferretclaw. I love him, sure. But he irritates me. A lot. Hes never in camp at night, he always gets my mother to gush about things I'm not supposed to think about, and he tries to be the father that Molestorm was. I miss Molestorm. A lot. He was in one of my dreams a while ago, but didn't stay long. And now the only thing I had near to a father was Ferretclaw. I guess that's enough. Maybe we could actually get along.

**Sorry for the POV changes and such, but I have to.**

**Because ****I.. ****Because I can.**

**xD**

**Anyways, review and read and smile and watch TV and tell me if you like the title.**


End file.
